On the Hunt we go
by otakus
Summary: Ow boy, Watari has made a potion, again. Ofcource, He is going to need to test it. Who will be his 'lucky' volunteer?


Title: **On the Hunt we go**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yami no Matsuei  
Author: otakus  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
Published: 10-10-04, Updated: 10-10-04  
Chapters: 1, Words: 863

**Chapter 1: On the Hunt we go**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the wonderfull anime/manga Yami no Matsuei. Just put a story together . Enjoy

'Otakus

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Hunt we go.

"Muaaahaahaahaaaaa!" The little owl 003 shaked it's head. Master Watari was acting like an idiot again. This was the..(counts)...(loses counts)..anyway...to much times master thinks he invented a gender-changing-potion. And now Watari was standing cackling in the middle of his lab, holding a suspisious looking potion in his hand. Well, after the idiotic laughing, Watari thinks it's better to test the potion (why does he is so happy when he's not sure it works? 0o;). Ofcource, he's not going to use it on himself. (It's not that he doesn't trust his own work, but let's say he doesn't think that way.) Like always as he has made a, ..uhm... completely 'safe' potion, he goes on a hunt to put it in one of his colleagues food/drink and see what happens. Dangerous fellow, won't you say? X3

"Terazuma-san ' ' ' ' ' ' ! Do you want to eat a cookie ' '?" Terazuma eyed the happy bouncing scientist with a weary eye. And not without reason. The fatal blond tried a lot to sneek potions into the food and drinks. Terazuma's underlined eyes looked at the plate of cookies, which looked kinda burned. He wrinkled his nose. "Thank you Watari, but I pass." "Aww...pretty please?''" Watari pleaded, which only gave him a glare from a leaving Terazuma. But Warati does never give up. ..Did I tell you never? Watari wirled himself happily around to see if there was another..uhm..volunteer. There was. "Wakaba-san ' ' ' ' '!" Watari waved to the girl who was just collecting some papers. "Want to try some cookies?" Wakaba, the clever girl she was, just 'run' away to deliver the papers 'somewhere'. She run past Tatsumi's office. Tatsumi, hm..why not try him, ne? Watari knocked on the door and came in like a little whirlwind. "Tatsumi-san! Do you..." Tatsumi interupted him while he was still looking at a computerscreen. "If you are here for money because you blowed the lab into pieces, you can forget it." Watari sweetdroped at the stern comment. "Eh, he...I made cookies, I just wanted to ask if you want some!" Tatsumi raised an elegant eyebrow at the burned cookies. "Ow, well, I guess that is why I smelled something like it was burned." "WHA! Tatsumi! You are so MEAN!" wailed Watari. The door was slamed shut, leaving a headshaking Tatsumi. Yes, Watari was definitely on a hunt again.

"Hisoka-san ' '!" O God, was the first though that shot trough the young shinigami's head when he saw the blond scientist wave to him. He was on a hunt, he could feel it. Watari approached fast and within no time Hisoka had the plate with cookies under his nose. "Want some? ' ' ' ' '!" Hisoka was only able to shake his head violently. Poor Hisoka. He get's kinda harassed, doesn't he. But no worry, help arives out of nothing, in the form of two girls, named Saya and Yuma. (Also known as the female harassers of Hisoka.) Well, you knows how that goes. They have vacation and like real fangirls they dicided to go harass Hisoka. "Hisoka ' ' '! (What's with the ' ' ' anyway?..Can't these people talk normal?) "We bought some pretty pink clothes for you! ' ' You 'must' try them out!" They "WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII' ' ' '" –ed in union while they held up some of their bargains, who where, indeed, (to Hisoka's horror) of the pinkished pink you can imagin. Luckily for him, Watari was kinda distracted by their sudden appearance, so he could run. Really fast. With Yume and Saya on his heals. And on their way they kinda knocked (poor?) Watari from his feet. All the burned cookies landed on the floor. Ha, no more cookies. (Terazuma &Wakaba: "Yay!") But like I said, he 'never'gives up.

Watari looks how his volunteer leaves his desk to bring some of his daily papers away. Watari storms quick and remarkably silent to the now empty desk and slips some of his potion into the half emty mug. After that he sprints to the most nearby corner to observe how Tsuzuki returns. Tsuzuki sits and..."Watari-san. Have you already found the answer of what we asked you?" Watari turns and sees Gushoshin Younger and Elder, the two birds of the library. "Ahh..hee ' '" Watari sweetdrops. He must look if something happens but he can't do that with the Gushoshin brothers looking over his shoulder. (Aww, he does have a conscience) "I'm/sorry/no/answer/yet/I/need/to/go/to/the/bathroooom!" he rattles out and storms away. In record time he is outside and peeks to the window. Perfect. He can see Tsuzuki clear as daylight. Looks like he hasn't take a sip of his drink yet. Come on! Drink! DRINK! And...

FINALLY!

Watari almost can't supress a cheer. But he must stay focussed and see if something happens. Tsuzuki finished his drink...and...he looks kinda strange? His eyes start to close..and...

"Tud" Tsuzuki's head lands on his desk. He produces an obvious snore. He...can't..be...asleep...right? Well, aside from the fact Tsuzuki is asleep, nothing else happens.

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGG!" Back to the lab we go then...

'OWARI'


End file.
